Sean Gayle
Sean, a character in the Endless Summer series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. He is one of Your Character's love interests. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Sean has short, curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and brown skin. He normally wears a white and blue colored T-shirt. In Book 2, Chapter 12, if you choose to spend the night in the tent with him, it's revealed that he's 6'5. Personality Sean is the star quarterback of the college's football team. He is surprisingly humble, as shown when he did not get upset with Your Character for not knowing who he was. He has a tendency to try and "be the hero" and prefers to take matters into his own hands. He is shown to be an idealist, and to not look at the bigger picture, as shown in Book 2, Chapter 14, when he prioritises finding survivors instead of stopping the volcanic eruption from happening. According to the Endless, he often refuses to eat until everyone else has food. Relationships Your Character Your Character first has a vision of Sean trying to help him/her in a dream. The college student then bumps into him after he/she wakes up. He later defends Your Character when Craig and Michelle are ganging up on him/her. It's also shown that Sean has romantic feelings for Your Character as Michelle accuses him of wanting to be with the MC, which Sean doesn't deny. In Book 3, Chapter 7, if your relationship with him is high enough, he will propose to you and you can either decline or accept. In Chapter 9, if you unlock the surprise party scene and he is in attendance, he reveals that you are his hero. Michelle Sean and Michelle used to date. They broke up one week before the beginning of the story because her sorority sisters lied to him that she cheated on him. As a result, their relationship became tense, with Michelle clinging onto her assumption that their relationship wasn't over and acting jealous towards anyone who challenges that notion. A tough choice with Michelle in Book 2, Chapter 12 allows you to encourage her to tell the truth to Sean. If successful, Michelle will tell him the truth behind their breakup, and they reconcile. According to the Endless, she often nags him to stop letting his food get cold due to his trait of refusing to eat until everyone else has food. Craig Sean and Craig play football together in College. They are extremely close friends and loyal to each other. Craig's Ember of Hope shows that the two of them will still be close friends after College despite their different career choices. Jake To begin with, Jake and Sean are not very friendly with one another, which eventually boils over during the debate about whether the group should leave the resort or not, where they have a punch-up. However, their issues are eventually resolved and the tensions are greatly decreased. Tricia Gayle Tricia Gayle is Sean's mother. They have a close relationship, and Sean is distraught at her death in Book 2, Chapter 14. Other Looks Sean shirtless.JPG|Shirtless Sean.png Sean New Year's Eve.png|New Year's Eve Sean New Year's Eve 2.png Sean Arachnids.png|In Arachnids suit Sean Arachnids2.png|As a Arachnids soldier Sean Condors uniform.png|Condors uniform Miscellaneous Shirtless.png|Book 1, Chapter 2 Star Map.png|Book 1, Chapter 10 IMG 0326.PNG|Sean at the Singing Cliffs EndlessSummerBK1BTSPlaylist.png|Character Inspiration from PB SeaninShatteredglassArtforESBK3.png|Sean Shattered Sean_handfasting.png|Handfasting ceremony Endless Summer's Characters photo..jpg|ES Group Pic Version #1 ESFemaleMCwithRajindifferentlook.jpg|ES Group Pic Version #2 Trivia * Sean is shown on the cover of "Endless Summer, Book 1, "Endless Summer, Book 2" and "Endless Summer, Book 3". * His Hadean Zodiac sign is Aquila, the Eagle. * He uses the #5 shirt for the football team. *In Book 2, Chapter 1, it's revealed Sean has an eidetic memory, which is more commonly known as a photographic memory. *His catalyst idol offers insight into the sacrifices he has made for the people he cares about, and what sacrifices he is further willing to make. *Jake calls him "Captain America" and "Q.B." due to his assumption of leadership and idealism, and his position in football. *His file originally puts his birth month as September. It was changed to May in Book 1, Chapter 16. *Sean carries on the trope of football player love interests, also embodied in Chris and Caleb. *In Book 3, Chapter 7, he will propose if you have at least 2 hearts with him. If you accept his proposal, you will marry him in a handfasting ceremony at the end of Act VIII. *His Ember of Hope shows a future where he joins a major league football team called the Condors. *The writing for Sean's character is inspired by the song, Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Jocks Category:Catalyst